Athletes, both amateur and professional, often desire to improve their performance for a particular sport or athletic activity. In addition to improving physical prowess, athletes may see large sport-specific improvements with drills directed towards vision, reaction time, or other abilities. Improper use of equipment or devices may actually lower athletic performance. Similarly, incorrectly administering drills or routines can also prevent the athlete to be properly trained and/or lead to a false conclusion that an athlete is not performing to threshold level.
Many athletes and trainers, therefore, are often unable to accurately determine athletic attributes and performance levels of the athlete. This causes difficulty in training the athlete as well as accurately comparing the athlete's performance to others. Existing options include requiring the athlete to travel to a specific location (often hundreds of miles away) to a specific facility on a specific date to conduct a series of drills that will permit a more accurate determination of their abilities and performance level. Unfortunately, the athlete may not be able to afford the trip and/or be available on the specific date. Additionally, the athlete may have a sub-par performance on one day and thus be considered well-below their actual performance level. This often leads to athletes not attending these events, and as such, continue to misjudge their performance of specific activities and drills. Therefore, despite heavy training, the athlete may not be improving in the proper areas in an efficient manner.
Therefore, in view of the foregoing, improved systems and methods are desirable. Aspects of this disclosure are directed towards novel systems and methods that address one or more of these deficiencies. Further aspects relate to minimizing other shortcomings in the art.